


Mirrors - Klance

by eggowo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I still have no idea on how this shit works-, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Voltron Fluff, future klance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggowo/pseuds/eggowo
Summary: The war is over, and all the paladins are occupied by their respective jobs etc. Lance is still mourning, and a certain red/black paladin is just hoping to cheer him up.Basically I'm with everyone who saw the new season and thought ??? haha ??????? So this is to quench my needs.I hope you all enjoy <3





	1. Chapter One :)

**Author's Note:**

> !! my apologies if this is utter horse shit-  
> hope you enjoy any way uwu
> 
> !!!!!!! this chapter is gonna be a short one so, my bad oop

He’s sure you’ve seen them: how the rest of the paladins are getting along. As for himself- well, he’s getting there. He likes to look in mirrors, they show what he can’t see all the time: the mullet he’s come so far with, the strong build he’s getting, the long scar on his cheek that he once hated so much yet, he loves it now. Like him- god he loves him. Those mirrors they- they also remind him of that one boy. That one lightly tanned, blue-eyed Cuban boy who could barely move past his love.

Keith decided pretty quickly that there was no point. Lance was so head over heels in love and now that it was gone he mourned every second of every hour of every day.  If you asked him, Keith would tell you that Lance McClain is a strong man, and he’ll be fine. But he knows. Keith knows that no matter how strong you are, holding onto something won’t change anything.

Keith’s always busy, helping out new allies that need support, he won’t admit it but he’s trying to distract himself. He’s trying to shove his feelings down.

 

It’s not that hard. It shouldn’t be that hard- this hard. Why is it so hard? Just check the mirror.

 

Lance is also always busy. Well, he likes to say he’s busy. He doesn’t look in mirrors all that much anymore. With the marks he only sees Allura. He can’t help it. All he wanted was for his love to be accepted and returned and when that finally happened it was gone much sooner than he had liked. He understands rejection. He gets it a lot. But this- this was something else. How could he fathom a feeling other than confusion? Or sadness? Or hate, or annoyance, or regret or anything in between? He’s been let down, and in a way he wasn’t ready for.

It was like a flash. One second he’s holding who he thought was the love of his life in his arms, and the next second she’s gone. He didn’t want that. Why would he want that? And why does he think about it so much? Why can’t he just move on? He’s trying to shove his feelings down.

 

It’s not that hard. It shouldn’t be that hard- this hard. Why is it so hard? Just check the mirror.

 

“Mama- Mama how am I supposed to keep going? Mama I don’t know any more…” Those words managed to escape his mouth all those years ago. He’s older now. Much older now but yet, how can he still feel those sacred words come out from his throat? “Mi amor, I don’t know. But if you need anything your family is always here.” The boy’s mother replied as she held him close, her heart aching to see her Lance like this. He’s only a teenager. He has so much more of a life to live.

All this way into the present she’s still wishing and hoping for that one to come along. Another person- another being- she didn’t care who she just wanted her son to be happy. 

By this point she's yearning and longing for someone to save her son's soul. He's a good kid- always has been and always will be. So why won't anyone come along? She's asked Lance what he wants, and every time he replies with a quick "Mama I told you. I just want to be left alone." The mother pleads with him, telling him he doesn't have to be alone but he's not there to listen, he doesn't want to listen. Just leave him be and it should be okay, he swears. He swears it's all going to be okay, but he doesn't know that.

Lance, stop telling yourself it's okay when it really isn't.

 

It’s not that hard. It shouldn’t be that hard- this hard. Why is it so hard? Just check the mirror.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I am so sorry this took so long oops  
> I'd like to say i was busy but im so unbelievably lazy and you bet thats the reason oooop
> 
> any who, enjoy!!
> 
> (this one is shorter than the first oops)

Keith kept in contact with a few of them. And by a few he meant Shiro and that was about it. “Keith- God just go talk to him.” The (very attractive) white-haired male spoke.

“Shiro I dunno.” Keith sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously “I don’t wanna- I dunno- strike a nerve or make him cry… Or…. Something….” The raven-haired man shrugged.

“Jesus Christ you really know nothing about feelings.” Shiro nodded as he chuckled a little, shaking his head “Just like your mother, of course.” Shiro had been with Keith the whole time, and God was Keith thankful. After news got around that Adam had actually been saved, Shiro was so much more himself. He and Adam went together like perfect puzzle pieces. Both of which thought of Keith as a son or a really small brother.

Keith had managed to pull himself out of the never-ending loop he thought he was in: create relationships, lose the relationships, be isolated and then repeat. But yet, he was alright.

Having Adam and Shiro both around really helped Keith grow as a person. Everything felt right for once- the universe was saved, Adam and Shiro were together and he even had his mother. Something was missing though, and Keith was trying his hardest to push that feeling away. It would’t go away.

 

It’s not that hard. It shouldn’t be that hard- this hard. Why is it so hard? Just check the mirror.

 

“Ah! Mi amor! A message came through from Hunk. Something about meeting at a park…?” Lance’s mother had been trying so hard to get him to go out, and finally this might just work “Maaaa! I told you! I don’t need to go out!” Lance groaned, trudging down the stairs and clearly seeming less than pleased about the situation “…Ma?” Lance squinted, walking into his homey living room and stopping when he saw a familiar bulky male standing before him. To say Lance had isolated himself was an understatement, and those who knew him found it odd, out of the ordinary, even. Seeing Hunk on the verge of tears, however, was still usual.

“Lance you lied. You said you were never at the farm.” Hunk croaked out, furrowing his eyebrows at his old friend “Hunk, I told you. I don’t need the help.” Lance retorted, slowly moving back out of the room before a certain small woman with round glasses pushed him back “Lance McClain. You lied. You lied to all of us and God so help me this is the last lie.” Pidge growled at the tall, tanned man as he turned to face her, clearly surprised by her appearance “Ah. Pidge. Popping up when not welcomed- as per usual.” Lance argued back, feeling the tension build up in the room.

“Lance you need to get out..” His mother pleaded with him, standing behind Pidge “I’m so worried, baby. I don’t want you to be so sad and seeing it all hurts my heart…” she nodded as she saw Lance slowly giving in “But- but mama… I’m a grown man. I shouldn’t need the help” Lance sighed, trying to red his mother’s expression. She was so unbelievably distressed, and Lance was cursing himself out- How could he have never noticed this before? He had tried to push it down. The fact that he was worrying other people- that he was the problem.

 

It’s not that hard. It shouldn’t be that hard- this hard. Why is it so hard? Just check the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasnt great but hey, at least i updated :,)


End file.
